Sonrisas falsas
by Ember29
Summary: Eri vivió en un infierno donde sonreír era lo único que podía hacer para aguantar. Esas sonrisas no son algo que le guste a Izuku.


**Ey. La temporada 3 de BNHA terminó hace unos días con la aparición de los tres grandes. En conmemoración de estos tres súper personajes y del futuro arco que nos esperan, decidí hacer este One-shot. La base fue tomada de un fan-art. Créditos a su respectivo autor.**

* * *

—Estás haciéndolo de nuevo, Eri-chan…

Las repentinas palabras de un chico de dieciocho años sorprendieron a una niña de nueve.

Eri, una pequeña niña de largo pelo blanco y profundos ojos rojos que portaba un vestido de tirantes bajo el cual había una camisa blanca arremangada, había salido en una de las usuales "citas" que tenía con Izuku Midoriya, un joven adulto de pelo verde, de buena musculatura y rostro bastante simple que vestía un pantalón de mezclilla común y una camiseta blanca que decía "Tuxtedo".

—¿Eh?...— murmuró, sin entender bien a lo que se refería.

—Estás sonriendo de nuevo— respondió Midoriya, torciendo levemente la boca en señal de preocupación y algo que parecía ser dolor.

Normalmente eso no habría tenido nada de malo. Lo malo de verdad era que Eri estaba sentada en el suelo dado que se había caído del columpio sobre el que se estaba meciendo, raspándose las rodillas y rompiendo levemente sus negras mallas en el proceso. Y aun así estaba sonriendo.

—Sigues…— Izuku lo pensó bien antes de volver a hablar— Sigues recordando aquellos días…

Eri era una niña, pero no tonta. Sabía que con "aquellos días", el chico se refería a todos los años que pasó bajo la opresión del villano llamado "Overhaul" (es decir, prácticamente toda su vida).

—N-no, no es eso señor Deku— dijo de inmediato, ampliando un poco más su sonrisa—, es sólo que no me duele y puedo recuperarme de las rodillas cuando quiera, ¿ve?— con su mano derecha se tocó las zonas afectadas, las cuales volvieron a estar como nuevas.

Izuku podría haberle creído. Si analizaba bien la forma de hablar de Eri, podía notar que gran parte de la influencia que Chisaki había tenido sobre ella había desaparecido. Gran parte.

En ese momento lo decidió.

—No está bien que una niña de tu edad se guarde lo que siente, Eri-chan— dijo, acuclillándose para estar a la altura de la peliblanca.

—P-pero yo…

—¿Sabes algo, Eri-chan?— interrumpió. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, la cual calló a la pequeña al instante— Yo antes no era como soy ahora. ¿Sabes cómo era antes?

Eri negó con la cabeza. Izuku rio con suavidad.

—Hasta poco antes de conocernos, yo solía ser muy llorón ¿Te imaginas a un chico de 15 años llorando siempre?— preguntó, sin dejar de sonreír.

La niña abrió los ojos más de lo normal. No se imaginaba al sorprendente y noble Izuku llorando por cualquier cosa.

—Eso no puede ser verdad, señor Deku. Usted es el más valiente de todos, el señor Lemillion me lo dijo— aseguró, frunciendo el ceño.

—Togata-san…— murmuró Izuku con nostalgia. Recordar los días y consejos que había compartido con el ahora héroe siempre lo ponía nostálgico— Lo admiras ¿verdad?

Eri asintió con fuerza.

—A él y al señor Deku— respondió—. Son mis héroes.

La sonrisa de Midoriya creció más y sus ojos se pusieron ligeramente brillosos.

—¿Lo ves, Eri-chan?— dijo, apuntándose a los ojos— Me dijiste unas pocas palabras y ya estoy a punto de llorar.

El rostro de la niña rápidamente adquirió una expresión de temor.

—¿D-dije algo malo, señor Deku?...— preguntó nerviosa.

—Al contrario— la mano del peliverde acarició suavemente los albinos cabellos de Eri—. Fue algo muy bonito.

—E-entonces ¿por qué?...

—A veces las personas no lloran sólo porque sienten dolor o tristeza. Las personas también pueden llorar cuando se sienten felices. ¿Recuerdas la vez del festival cultural de hace dos años?

Un pequeño hilillo de saliva salió de la boca de Eri, quien asintió con la mirada un tanto perdida.

—Las manzanas de caramelo sabían muy ricas…— murmuró para luego recobrar la compostura— ¡Y el concierto de su clase también fue muy bueno, señor Deku!

—Sí que lo fue— asintió— ¿Recuerdas cómo te sentiste aquella vez?

Eri lo meditó bien. Recordaba estar en el hombro de Mirio, viendo el espectáculo. Recordó el momento en el que levantó los brazos y sin pensarlo mucho gritó "WAAHHH" con emoción.

—Yo estaba muy feliz.

—En ese momento no escondiste lo que sentías y déjame decirte un pequeño secreto…— con delicadeza, se sentó al lado de Eri— Togata-san y yo estábamos muy felices de que tú estuvieras feliz.

Eri lo vio extrañada.

—Cuando supimos que habías disfrutado el show, nos hiciste súper felices a ambos ¿y sabes por qué?— preguntó, viendo con ojos expectantes a la niña.

—Porque…— lo pensó bien— ¿Demostré lo que sentía?...

—¡Exacto! ¡Lo supiste a la primera, Eri-chan!— exclamó con emoción, logrando que Eri se sintiera un poco satisfecha. Era una niña al fin y al cabo— Y no sólo esa vez. ¿Recuerdas también cuando tú, Togata-san y yo fuimos a los bolos?

Eri sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Cuando hice la chuza!— dijo, subiendo ambas manos hacia arriba.

—Tú realmente querías tirar todos los pinos igual que Togata-san, y cuando lo hiciste, te pusiste muuuy feliz— Midoriya hizo un especial énfasis en el "muuuy".

No olvidaría en el momento en el que Izuku y Mirio fueron hacia ella con los brazos en alto, sonriendo ampliamente y diciendo en forma de cantico "Eri-chan la campeona de bolos".

Eri se tapó la boca y comenzó a reír.

—Fue muy divertido.

—También lo fue para nosotros ¡Debemos ir de nuevo un día de estos!— sugirió Izuku.

La peliblanca no podía estar más de acuerdo.

—¿Cuándo el señor Lemillion no esté salvando gente?— preguntó. Sus ojos brillaban por las ansias que le producía la respuesta.

—Sí, cuando no esté salvando gente— eso se traducía a domingo. Día de descanso para gran mayoría de héroes novatos.

—¡No puedo esperar!— dijo.

—Es algo bueno, ¿no?— interrogó Izuku.

—¡Lo es!

—¿Y sabes por qué sugerí volver a ir a los bolos?

Eri comenzaba a captar la idea. Su semblante se puso un poco más serio, pero no dejaba de estar feliz.

—¿Por qué no oculté lo que sentía?— dijo, no muy segura de su respuesta pero a la vez sí.

—Tienes razón. Me demostraste que ir a los bolos de verdad te hacía feliz y es por eso que debemos volver a ir, para pasarla en grande.

Eri miró hacia el piso y luego hacia sus renovadas rodillas.

—Señor Deku, ¿Qué quiere decir con esto?...— preguntó. Le habían dado tantas vueltas al tema que ya ni siquiera sabía bien de qué estaban hablando.

—Hay ciertas cosas que no se le deben decir a los niños... Pero esta no es una de ellas— respondió por fin, poniéndose completamente serio—. Lo que quiero decir, es que demostrar lo que sientes es sumamente importante. Tus sentimientos te abren puertas que jamás podrían abrirse de otra manera. Si expresas miedo, la gente tratará de hacer que no vuelvas a sentirlo. Pero si no dices que lo tienes, nadie podrá hacer nada para ayudarte, Eri-chan.

La mirada en el rostro de Izuku, tan conmovedora y protectora, hicieron que de algún modo u otro, Eri le siguiera la corriente.

—Pero… no quiero molestar a nadie…— susurró, bajando la mirada.

—Es bueno guardarse unas cosas— dijo de pronto Midoriya—, pero deberías intentar decir lo que de verdad te molesta. Eres una niña, Eri-chan. La gente te ayudará con gusto y créeme, Togata-san y yo estaremos entre esa gente tú lo sabes.

Eri asintió no del todo convencida.

—¿Y qué pasará el día en el que el señor Lemillion y usted no estén ahí para mí?... ¿Si estoy sola otra vez?...— preguntó, abrazando sus rodillas— No quiero volver a estar sola…

Izuku pasó un brazo por sobre el hombro de Eri y la apretujó contra él en un acto cariñoso. La mirada del chico se dirigió al hermoso cielo azul.

—Nunca estarás sola otra vez— aseguró Midoriya—. Porque sobreviviste a la soledad y eso te hizo más fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar para no volver a pasar lo mismo.

Eri volteó a verlo.

—Debe ser bueno… Usted siempre ha estado con gente amable, señor Deku…

—Eso no es verdad— refutó el peliverde, sorprendiendo a Eri—. Cuando era niño, nadie creía en mí. Kacchan— Eri recordaba a "Kacchan". Daba miedo— y los otros niños siempre se burlaban de mí porque era diferente a ellos; nunca me dieron la oportunidad de probar lo que de verdad podía hacer. Es por eso que me hice muy llorón. Pero tú, Eri-chan, eres diferente.

—¿Lo soy?...— preguntó incrédula, en parte por esa afirmación, en parte por el hecho de que Izuku era molestado de niño.

—Sí, lo eres— respondió—. Tú decidiste enfrentarte a ese problema y pelear contra lo que te dolía, algo más que niños bullys.

—Eso fue porque me ayudaron usted, el señor Lemillion, la señora Uravity, el señor Nighteye, la señora Fro…

—El punto es que tú aceptaste esa ayuda, la tomaste y te aferraste a ella; sin rendirte— dijo.

—Pero… intenté hacerlo…

—Pero no lo hiciste.

Eri volvió a ser sorprendida una vez más.

—Eres valiente, Eri-chan— aseguró Izuku—. Más que Togata-san o yo. Ahora no las ves, pero todas esas marcas de tu pasado, siguen ahí— pasó un dedo sobre los brazos de la niña, brazos que antes estaban lleno de cicatrices—. Las eliminaste con tu Quirk, pero siguen ahí.

La mente de la albina la llevó al pasado. A un tiempo donde solían desarmarla y rehacerla una y otra vez, iba a cerrar los ojos por el temor que le provocaba recordarlo. Iba.

—Esas cicatrices son una señal. La señal de que tomaste tu destino en tus manos y le dijiste "Eres mío", luchaste contra él y lo derrotaste— Eri sintió como el brazo de Izuku se alejaba de su espalda y volteó a verlo—. Yo también tengo esas marcas— con la mano izquierda se arremangó completamente su camiseta, dejando ver la totalidad de sus heridas—. Las marcas que son la muestra de que sobreviví a un destino en apariencia inevitable. Esas marcas son dolorosas, pero al final, son la seña de que eres una luchadora. De que eres más que sólo una persona.

Eri se le quedó viendo, asombrada.

—No debes ver tus cicatrices con temor. Debes pensar en ellas como…— la mano de Izuku se posó sobre su mentón. Tras unos segundos, levantó el dedo índice al dar con la respuesta— ¡Marcas de guerra!

Midoriya dejó caer la manga a donde pertenecía y volvió a colocar su mano sobre los cabellos de Eri.

Era increíblemente gentil. Tal como lo había sido hace 2 años.

—Esas marcas de guerra, Eri-chan, son las que le demostrarán al mundo que el villano llamado Overhaul ya no tiene control sobre ti ¿pero sabes que lo hará definitivamente?— Eri lo miró, con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que le habían plantado la respuesta de la vida misma frente a ella— Arrancar las cadenas que quedan de él en tu corazón. Demostrar lo que sientes.

Pequeñas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Eri, quien se abrazó fuertemente del brazo de Izuku.

—Usted sabe muchas cosas, señor Deku…— dijo. Su voz se escuchaba ahogada al estar pegada su cara contra el cuerpo del chico.

—Es porque tengo muchos amigos increíbles que me enseñan cosas— con sus brazos rodeó a la niña en un abrazo—. Entre ellos tú.

* * *

—¡F-fue muy triste!— exclamó Eri, sollozando levemente y secándose las lágrimas.

Una vez que el día libre de Mirio llegó, los tres salieron en una cita a los bolos para después pasar al cine.

Los dos jóvenes adultos se voltearon a ver con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Te gustó la película, Eri-chan?— preguntó Mirio.

—¡S-si!— asintió con la cabeza fuertemente.

—¡Me alegro!

Midoriya estaba viendo como Eri hablaba con entusiasmo (y algo de tristeza) con Togata acerca de cómo el pobre Kyuko había tenido que esperar a su dueño en la estación y lo triste que le parecía. Sus ojos se llenaron de ternura.

Ya no habría más sonrisas falsas.


End file.
